The present invention relates generally to a grip liner which can be used in connection with a plated or painted pipe, tube, conduit, rod, shaft, or any other generally shaped object (generally referred to herein as a rod) to help prevent the plating or paint from scratching or pealing.
There are a variety of rods used in every industry and often these are plated, painted, or coated either for design or functional purposes. When attaching to the rod such as a clamp or other type of vice, the plaiting or paint can become scratched or chipped. This leaves an unsightly rod when the clamp or vice is separated therefrom. In addition, if coated for a particular purpose the removal of the coating could cause issues or structural problems.
The present invention is directed to allow a rod to be secured to a secondary object through a liner invented as described and shown.